Video systems may be used to provide data processing operations when video information is to be transmitted or displayed. These processing operations may comprise the encoding and decoding of video data into a plurality of video formats or video standards. The video data to be processed by the video system may come from a plurality of video sources and the processed video data may be transmitted, stored, and/or displayed into a plurality of devices and/or systems. To realize the encoding, decoding, and possibly other application specific data processing operations, video systems may comprise a plurality of network elements or network modules that provide the desired processing capabilities with sufficient flexibility.
Modifying the mode of operation or functional performance of the network elements in a video system based upon the occurrence of a processing or operating event, may have to be carried out without affecting the current state information of the network element or without affecting current video data information in the network element. This approach would ensure that visually pleasing video data is maintained during the transition between modes of operation. However, maintaining a large number of state variables and/or video data information in each of the network elements may prove very complex to implement and manage and this complexity may limit the ability of network elements to modify or change their modes of operation. Moreover, providing significant local storage in each of the network elements may increase design area and may result in added cost. The complexity of video data processing operations, which may require a coordinated modification of the mode of operation in a plurality of network elements during the video network's operation, may prove to be extremely difficult to implement using a software-only programming and control sequence.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.